Podsolnechnik
by kittypow13
Summary: Alfred goes to a bar alone, Ivan sees something he likes, and suddenly they both find themselves falling in gasp love. What will happen to this disturbing couple? Crappy summary, rated M for safety, please read!
1. Chapter 1

As Alfred sat alone in the small, dingy bar, he reflected on his day. All in all, he thought, it had been pretty productive. He had filed a whole stack of paperwork, and he had taken informative notes on the meeting his boss had forced him to go to. He smiled a little, remembering his boss' face as he had shown him the five pieces of paper covered in black pen. There weren't even any doodles in the margin, a fact he was proud of. He scowled, though, when he thought of the large stack of paperwork that he had left for tomorrow. Oh well, he sighed silently, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Alfred F. Jones was one of the laziest video game designers that ever lived. Although the virtual toys were a great passion of his, he had absolutely no motivation to work to create them. He was constantly slacking off at work, and his boss was often yelling at him. It wasn't his fault, though, making video games was just so _boring_! When he applied for the job he had thought that he would be testing the games, but he was slapped with the boring task of making sure that there were no glitches with the character and background animation. He tested the characters and settings endlessly, only pausing to eat lunch and to go home.

It was because of his job that he was here. He hadn't been able to take the mind-numbing boredom anymore, and so he had come to get drunk and forget about his life of monotony. Maybe he'd even take a pretty girl home with him. He doubted it, though, since the bar was so small and there were very few people. Alfred looked around, counting exactly five people besides him. He saw a large blond man sitting at the bar, staring with intense blue eyes at a small brunette that was dancing. The blonde's hair was light, and it was pulled back in a style that reminded him of how the soldiers wore their hair in World War Two. He was wearing a black wife beater, green pants, and he had a green military hat on the bar next to him. Alfred stared at him for a few more seconds before turning to the brunette that was still dancing around on the floor. He had light brown hair, and his eyes were closed. He was smiling widely, though, so he must be having fun. He wore a blue outfit with a black shirt underneath. He was giggling in a high pitched voice with the man next to him. He looked just like the first man, although his hair was darker and he had a meaner look on his face. The second man was dancing and trying to bat a Spaniard off of him. He punched the obviously intoxicated man off of his shoulder while the first man giggled again, looking at the blond over his shoulder. Alfred continued to stare at the weird quartet before losing interest and turning towards the last man. His eyes instantly got wider, and his mouth dropped open.

_Oh my God! _Alfred though to himself. _That guy is so totally creepy! _He continued to look at the scary man, only creeping himself out more and more. The man in question was huge, and that was coming from Alfred. The guy was, like, seven feet tall! He had purple eyes that were mostly closed because of his large, childish smile. Alfred didn't know if he was drunk or just creepy, but he seemed really happy. He also had shaggy silver hair, and his nose was huge! He was wearing a trench coat and scarf, which was surprising since it was summer in California. He sat in a corner with a huge bottle of vodka, which must have made him even warmer. Alfred shook his head and shivered, still staring at the man. The giant looked his way and, before Alfred could turn away, smiled even wider at him. Alfred shivered even harder as he forced a shaky smile back. The stranger turned back around and took another swig of vodka, leaving Alfred to release the breath he had been holding. He decided that that would be the end of his bar night, so he paid his tab and left. He was now walking home alone, which was dangerous considering that it was around midnight. He didn't think anything would happen, though, since he was strong enough to fight anyone he met. He took karate and tai kwan do lessons, and he was really strong for his age.

As the blond was walking down one of the many alleyways leading towards his large house, he saw something sparkling. Hoping that it was a watch or something equally as valuable, Alfred stopped to pick it up. He noted in disappointment that it was only a large water faucet connected to a huge pipe, but before he could stand up he felt someone behind him holding a knife to his side.

"Alright, krasivyi, stand up slowly now," The speaker said in a heavy accent. As Alfred put his hands up and stood, he pondered what it could be. German, Russian maybe...? He didn't have any more time to ponder as his assaulter spun him around quickly. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to cover his gasp. Purple eyes, silver hair... this was the creepy guy from the club. The man smiled wider as he realized that Alfred recognized him, and suddenly hugged him tightly.

"You're so pretty, my little podsolnechnik. I'm going to take very good care of you, I promise."  
Before Alfred could complain about not understanding his language or the girly compliment, he smacked him on the back of the head and knocked him out. The giant smiled widely, picked up the blond, and then bent down to retrieve his pipe. He would probably need it later, after all. He walked back down the alleyway, whistling a happy tune and thinking of the things he could do with his sunflower.

Alright, so what do you think? Love it, hate it, wish I could go die in a hole? Review please! This is my first story, so please be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2

Normally I wouldn't update so quickly, but my buddy has been bugging me to post this chapter, so here you guys go!

When Alfred awoke, he was chained to a wall. He was really cold, and he realized that he was in a large stone basement. There was barely anything around except a dog kennel, a random plank of wood, and a dirty mattress. He was confused as to why he had woken up here for a few seconds, until he remembered his unfortunate encounter with the creepy giant. He sighed and began to try and struggle out of his bonds, smirking when he pulled out of the chains. He mentioned that he was strong, didn't he? He sat there for a few seconds longer, rubbing his arms and making sure that nothing had been broken or worse. He was satisfied when his search revealed that everything was alright, and he shakily stood, using the stone wall to help himself up. He walked a couple of steps, but froze when he heard a door opening somewhere above his head and to his left. Light suddenly washed over the cold room, and he looked up to see the giant that kidnapped him standing in the doorway and staring at him.

"Well, podsolnechnik, I see that you are awake." The man commented, walking down the stairs and approaching the blond. Alfred shivered and tried to step away, but was stopped by the wall behind him. The man giggled at his sad attempt at escape, and came closer still. "Vy tak ocharovatel'ny." He said softly, running his hand over Alfred's hair. Alfred jerked back from the touch, wincing when his head slammed against the hard wall. The giant giggled again, and then spoke in English. "Hello, sunflower." He stated. "My name is Ivan. You will be my new pet."

This was about the point when Alfred's mind went blank. His poor brain struggled to make sense of the giant man (Ivan, apparently)'s statement. His... pet? As in, a furry mammal that walked on a leash and went to the bathroom outside? Last he had checked, Alfred was not a pet. And what was with this sunflower business? Was he a plant, or a dog? Wait a second, he was neither. He was a human being, damnit! Ivan watched, amused, as he watched his pet's face change with different emotions. Finally it stopped on anger, and his sunflower opened his mouth to rebut.

"I am not a pet! And my name is not sunflower, it's Alfred!" The blond said angrily, face lighting up bright red as he yelled. Ivan giggled at his pet's anger, thinking silently that his pet would realize his place after enough time living with him. He would make sure of that.

"But you are a pet, podsolnechnik. My pet. Well, you will be after I finish training you." He giggled some more, already fantasizing about their training. Alfred's face drained of all color at this, and his eyes got even wider than they had been. He began stuttering as he envisioned what being Ivan's "pet" would be like. He could see visions of blood, sweat, and tears, and this didn't sit well with him.

"Look, Ivan or whatever your name is. I don't know if you're gay or just messed up in the head, but I'm not into that kind of thing. Human pets? A little too adventurous for me." He giggle nervously, not looking at the giant as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Ivan didn't let go, however, and Alfred was eventually forced to look back into the glowing orbs of purple. His face reddened as he saw that the giant was laughing at him, blush widening as he realized that it was probably all a prank. It was probably organized by his workmate Gilbert, the irritating jerk. He could imagine the albino designer's face as he laughed at Alfred's misfortune, making fun of his face and actions. This though made Alfred feel exponentially better, at least until Ivan started talking again.

"Gay? Oh, no. I didn't want this to be some thing where we both get pleasure and you can return to being a human whenever you want. This is going to be a permanent thing. We will not fall in love, we will not have sex, and I will not treat you as if you are a human being. You will be my pet dog, and I will be your owner. I will decide what you eat, what you do, and when and where you will sleep. You will obey me, unless you want to be punished. Do I make myself clear, podsolnechnik?" When Alfred didn't answer, he slapped him across the face. "I asked you a question, sobaka." Alfred looked down and nodded, fighting the urge to sob. Ivan smiled happily, and then beckoned the depressed blond to follow him. He led them both upstairs and into a cozy living room.

Ivan sat down on the couch, pulling a still shocked Alfred into his lap. "I'll have to go over the ground rules with you, since you've obviously never done this before." Ivan decided. Alfred looked at him listlessly, realizing that he should listen is he wanted to survive this place unscathed. "First thing's first," Ivan started, "You will not talk. You may bark, as you are a dog, but you may not speak a word. I will teach you a little bit of Russian, as that is the main language that I will be speaking, but it will only be because I want you to learn some basic commands. Secondly, your new name will be Podsolnechnik. That means sunflower in Russian, just so you know. I will only address you as this, so get used to hearing it. You will have to obey my every word. I will teach you some tricks, and if you do not do things right you will be punished. You may wear shorts, but nothing else. Finally," Ivan held up a large brown leather collar. "You will always wear it, even when taking a bath. I will make sure that it stays on your neck. Do you understand?" Alfred nodded miserably, and Ivan smiled.

"Good boy." He praised, "Now come on. Would you like some more food?" Alfred nodded again, and crawled after Ivan after being ordered to. They made it to the kitchen, where Alfred was ordered to lie down in front of Ivan's chair as the giant cooked. He did this without hesitation or complaint, and Ivan was excited that his pet was already so well trained. He had really expected having a pet to be harder than this. He did notice, though, that his pet was humming something to himself as he waited. Ivan listened harder as he fried the eggs that he was making, and smiled when he recognized the song. It was something about a broken heart, sung by someone named Carmen or something. He had heard it on the radio and in bars, although the singer was a female and therefore he though of it as a girly song. When his pet hummed it, though, it just seemed adorable. He sang the lyrics in his head as Alfred hummed them, finally finishing the eggs and putting them on two plates. He carried his to the table, but he placed Alfred's underneath, right next to his feet. His pet went to eat, but he stopped him by kicking him softly in the ribs.

"No, Podsolnechnik." He admonished. "You may not eat until your master tells you to." Alfred nodded and waited, looking down impatiently at his food. After a few minutes he began to wiggle restlessly. What could he say, he really liked his food. Ivan giggled at Alfred's childishness, but eventually gave him the Russian command. "Yest." Alfred correctly guessed the meaning and began to scarf down his food, although the process was made harder by the fact that he couldn't use his hands. He eventually finished, though, and laid at Ivan's feet as the man began to pet his head softly. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ He thought to himself. _Maybe I could get used to this. After all, he's about the only person who's ever shown any interest in me. _It was true. He had friends in his life, of course, but none of them really knew him. None of them spent this much attention on him, and they didn't meet up with him unless it was convenient for them. Even his brother and father, Arthur and Matthew, moved away from him as soon as he was old enough to get his own apartment.

Ivan sensed his pet's sadness and pet him some more. He eventually pulled him up into his lap, hugging him as Alfred buried his nose in his neck. It was a good feeling, even though Ivan knew that nothing good could ever come from falling in love. He had learned that the hard way. He still saw no reason not to comfort his pet, though, and so he pet him until he felt the previous mood returning. Now, this he could deal with. Fear he was used to. He squeezed harder and felt as Alfred began to tense up and squirm. He giggled a little, and judging by his pet's body language, he had heard him.

"I-I-Ivan?" His pet asked, and his eyes immediately narrowed. He pushed the blond off of him. Alfred hit the floor, making a little "oof" Sound as he smacked against the tile. He tried to get back up, but Ivan held him down by placing his foot on his chest. Alfred tried his best to struggle, he really did, but he had no leverage and Ivan was a giant. He eventually settled down, lying on his back as Ivan glared angrily at him. The giant finally began talking, and Alfred's blood ran cold at the dark, angry tone he used.

"I told you that you may not speak, did I not? Well, Podsolnechnik?" Alfred began to shake, and Ivan's expression only darkened. "I believe that I asked you a question. Are you going to answer, or should I beat it out of you?" Alfred attempted to speak, but only stuttering chocking noises came out of his mouth. "Alright, Podsolnechnik, I guess it will be the latter option." With that, Ivan stood, shifting his weight onto the foot that trapped his sunflower. "Stay here." He said darkly, and he turned and left the room.

_It can't be that bad._ Alfred tried to convince himself. _He couldn't possibly want to hurt me that bad. He probably just wants to smack my knuckles with a ruler a couple of times. _Because of his reasoning he relaxed, and a small, relieved smile appeared on his face. The smile dropped off, however, when Ivan walked back into the room carrying a huge water pipe. Alfred vaguely recognized it as the pipe that was in the alley. He tried to scramble back further under the table and under Ivan's reach, but the monster just jabbed the end of his pipe into the blonde's stomach. Pain erupted across Alfred's body, and he stopped moving. Ivan advanced, dark aura swirling around him.

"I thought I told you to stay. Was I mistaken?" Alfred whimpered a little and shook his head, and Ivan smiled and lifted the pipe. "Oh, good. You're learning. I thought you might just be incredibly stupid." Alfred's eyes narrowed at this, but he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut. "You are a very slow learner, although I guess learning at all is better than nothing." Ivan suddenly lifted his pipe up and slammed it back down into the fleshy part of his pet's stomach. "Still, though, a dog does not learn if he is not punished, da?" He repeated the action a few more times, watching as Alfred flinched in pain and fear every time his beloved pipe hit him. He finally stopped and pulled the blonde up by his hair, twisting cruelly and forcing his pet to stand.

"You have been bad. Understand? Bad dog." Alfred whimpered even more pathetically, and Ivan spoke up. "Stop that pathetic sound. I don't want to punish you, but I will if I have to, da?" Alfred nodded a little, trying not to pull on his hair any more than necessary, and Ivan smiled again. He released the hair again, and brought the smaller blond into a hug. He pet his Podsolnechnik gently, giggling a little when he felt his pet shaking. "There's a good boy. Now let's go to bed, and then we can start training tomorrow, da Podsolnechnik?" Alfred nodded again, and Ivan picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter of Podsolnechnik! Enjoy!

The next morning, Alfred's unbearable pain woke him up. He sighed and sat up slowly, flinching when every muscle in his back and legs screamed in protest at the movement. He let out a giant sigh, and tried to relax his muscles. The pain lessened a little, but he tensed right back up again when he felt Ivan's hand slowly and lightly start to stoke his back.

"Hello, Podsolnechnik. So, you are finally awake?" Ivan asked. Alfred could hear in his voice that he wasn't sorry in the least bit for what had happened the night before. He flinched when the hand tightened, causes his muscles to lock up even more. "You weren't planning to escape, were you Podsolnechnik?" Afred whimpered a little, frantically shaking his head. "Good. Then I expect you to wake me up when you wake up, no matter what. Understand?" Alfred nodded, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. "Khoroshiĭ malʹchik." Russia praised, fully aware that Alfred couldn't understand a word he was saying. "Vy glupy , no po kraĭnyeĭ mere, vy smozhete ponyatʹ nekotorye bazovye veshchi."

Alfred looked at him and cocked his head, obviously waiting for an explanation. He was surprised, however, when Ivan just picked him up and carried him out of the room. He was carried into a basement, and his eyes widened when he saw how great it was. The whole place was set up to look like a dog park. There was a grassy area, an area where you could train dogs for shows, and toys were scattered everywhere. There were even trees planted in a few places!

Alfred struggled to be let out of Ivan's arms, and the giant complied. He watched, amused, as his pet ran around and checked everything out. This would be his new training ground, after all. After a while, he finally had had enough. He called out his pet's name, and frowned when the blond did not come.

"PODSOLNECHNIK!" He yelled angrily. At this, he saw a blond head pop up behind one of the play structures, and seconds later his arms were full of a happy and smiling blond. His pet wiggled a little in his grasp before turning his head to face him. His gaze fell a little when he saw how angry Ivan looked and he whimpered a little, trying not to speak and irritate the giant further. Ivan inwardly smiled at the obedience, but he knew that he had to be cold on the outside.

"I had to call your name twice. That is unacceptable. You will be punished for it later, da?" Alfred whined some more, giving Ivan the his best puppy dog eyes. The giant was not falling for it, although he had to admit that it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. "I am serious, Podsolnechnik. You are only going to make your punishment worse." Alfred nodded, casting his eyes downwards. Ivan dropped him, and he hit the ground with a thud.

"We are not friends, Podsolnechnik. I hope you can understand that I will treat you no better than a dog." Alfred buried his head in his arms, fighting off tears. Ivan shook his head, lightly kicking the blond in the ribs. "Well, let's start. I said we would begin your training today, did I not?" Alfred tried to stand, but Ivan pushed him back onto his hands and knees. "Dogs do not walk, do they?" Alfred shook his head, and Ivan smiled. "Good boy. Now, let's begin."

It occurs to me that I have not translated any of the Russian in this story. So, Hows about I start doing that?

Podsolnechnik- Sunflower

Khoroshiĭ malʹchik- Good boy

Vy glupy , no po kraĭnyeĭ mere, vy smozhete ponyatʹ nekotorye bazovye veshchi.- You are stupid, but at least you can understand some basic things.

Alright, so there ya go! .


	4. Chapter 4

A shorter chapter, but it's preparing the plot for the next time. So, here's the next chap of Podsolnechnik!

Ivan had spent hours last night looking up different techniques for training dogs. He had to, since he wanted to make sure that his pet would bend to his will. He had learned that he should go over basic tricks with his pet, and reward him when he got them right. When he messed up or refused to do it, he would be punished. This worked when they weren't training, also. When he did something that Ivan liked, he would be rewarded. If not, punished. Ivan figured that it was a pretty good plan. It might take a while, but he was prepared to spend as much time as he needed. He turned to go upstairs, telling his pet to stay still. He walked back into his room and grabbed the materials that he needed. When he walked back down, he was happy to see that the smaller male had finally listened to his direction.

"You stayed. Good boy." He said, patting the blond on the head. He grabbed the hair and tugged, causing his pet to stand before his hair was pulled out of his head. He attached a collar to his pet's neck, releasing him and letting him fall back to the floor when he was done.

"This," he stated, "Is a shock collar. When you do something I do not like, I will use this remote." He showed the small device to his pet, "To shock you. The shock will be larger or smaller, depending on what you did." When he saw his pet's eyes fill with fear, he laughed. "Don't worry, Podsolnechnik. If you do something that I do like, I will reward you." He held up a box of candy. "You will get one of these if you are good." He put the box back down. "Hopefully, I won't have to use this system in the future. All of the websites say that you will eventually understand what you are and are not allowed to do." He nodded his head, grabbing both the collar and candy again. "Alright, let's start."

First up were the simple commands: Sitting, laying down, rolling over, and shaking hands. After all, what pet could not follow these simple commands? He sat down in front of his pet, hiding the candy and remote in his lap. "Okay, pet. We will start with sitting. So, sit." Alfred looked at him as if he was insane. Did this man really expect him to do tricks like a dog? Ivan saw his pet's look, and scowled deeply. He reached into his lap and gave the collar a small shock. Alfred yelped and jumped.

"Plokhoĭ. I told you that I would shock you. Did you think I was lying?" Alfred whimpered, but got back onto his hand and knees. He still didn't understand Russian, but he was pretty sure that the bigger man was scolding him. "Alright, let's try this again. Sit."

This time, Alfred did as asked, sitting like a dog would. Ivan immediately smiled and patted his head, reaching into the candy box as he did.

"Khorosho. There's a good boy." He cooed as he placed one of the candies in front of his pet's face. The smaller blond opened his mouth, and he dropped the candy inside. The blond chewed for a second, and then his face lit up. He grinned up at Ivan, causing the giant to laugh.

"Well, of course it's good. I would not give you a bad reward, would I? Alfred almost said something but stopped himself, instead looking back to Ivan. "Now," The giant said, "Let's continue with training." Alfred straightened up and nodded, making Ivan smile at his eagerness to get more of the candies. So, his pet's weakness was food... he'd have to remember that for later.

They went through sitting, laying down, shaking hands, and rolling over. It wasn't very difficult, as Alfred was pretty desperate for the food. Ivan made a mental note to go get more at the store later. They were now on the couch, with Alfred curled up in Ivan's lap as they watched TV. The smaller male knew not to get attached to the giant, but he would be punished if he didn't bend to Ivan's whim. He figured people would come to his aid eventually, so in the meantime he would pretend like the giant finally broke him. His eyes got heavier and heavier, and he decided to close them for a few minutes.

Ivan looked down and smiled at his sleeping pet. The training had been easier than he thought it would be, and as a reward he let Podsolnechnik run around and play in his training grounds after lunch and dinner. He figured it had been a pretty taxing day, what with all the concentration and running about. The next day they would work on the new training, which Ivan was not very excited about. He knew that these new rules would be hard for his new pet to follow, no matter how much he hated Ivan's punishments. He sighed as he trudged upstairs with his pet in his arms. He figured that he would need his sleep, as tomorrow was sure to be difficult. He lay on his back, setting his pet on top of his chest. He hugged the small blond like a pillow, quickly following his pet into slumber.

Well, the next chapter will be... interesting. I like it, which usually means that it will be twisted and sadistic... .


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so I totally forgot to mention that this story will have a lot of OOC. So, sorry if that bugs you. I also won't be able to update for while because I'm leaving for California, so sorry! Anyway:

Next chapter! This one's pretty depressing and sadistic, actually. I am ashamed. (Hangs head)

The next morning, Ivan woke up to a wet tongue. He looked up, watching as his pet wiggled and whined on top of him. He remembered the command that he had given the smaller blond yesterday, and the act of submission made him smile. He patted his pets head, sitting up and running his hand through his hair.

"Khorosho. You listened to a command I gave you." He hugged the blond, and stood up with him still in his arms. "Alright Podsolnechnik, let's get started now. Today won't be fun, I can promise you that."

Alfred's blood chilled at those words. He wiggled a little, trying to get an explanation from the giant. He was disappointed, though, when Ivan just tightened his grip on his pet.

"Plokhoĭ. Just wait, and you'll see." Alfred remembered the word from yesterday, and he stilled. Ivan had used it when he did something bad, so it must mean that he was mad. Ivan smiled inwardly, glad that his pet had recognized his words. His smile disappeared, though, when he came to the door to his pet's training ground. He set his pet down, opening the door and ordering the blond to crawl after him.

"Alright, pet. Today will be much more difficult than yesterday. Today, we will be working on playing and..." Ivan paused, and Alfred's blood chilled. "Ultimate submission." Alfred's heart stopped, and he looked down at the ground and whimpered. Ivan's eyes softened, and he rubbed Alfred's hair gently. "I know, pet, I know. It will be difficult, but you will get through it." He suddenly stopped and tensed up. What was he doing? His pet was exactly that, a pet. It didn't need to be comforted, it didn't need love. He jerked his hand back, and his blond looked up, confused.

"Alright." He barked out gruffly. Alfred winced and tried to back away from the giant, but he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Plokhoi. Stop that. We will start training now. You will be fine, da?"

(Page break. Rawr.)

Half an hour later, Alfred was curled up in a little ball on the floor, twitching occasionally. Ivan looked down at him, unimpressed, as he pressed the button on his remote once more. Alfred jumped a little when the shock hit him, but otherwise did not react to the shock at all. Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Podsolnechnik. We haven't even finished half of the training yet." It was true. The whole morning and some of the afternoon had been spent only working on playing. Not really just playing, Ivan wasn't that cruel. Rather, he was working on playing fetch. He had read that there were certain competitions dogs could join if they played fetch a certain way. He wouldn't make his pet do that, but it would be nice to know that he could. In order to qualify for the competitions, he would have to throw the ball a certain distance, and his pet would have to bring it back within a certain amount of time. Since his pet was new to having to crawl around instead of walking, though, he couldn't retrieve the ball very fast. Ivan, getting impatient with his pet's slow gait, had taken to shocking him when he didn't return fast enough. This basically meant that he got shocked every time that Ivan threw the ball, until he had collapsed a few minutes ago. Ivan was not sympathetic, and had been giving him small shocks to get him moving again.

Alfred shook a little more, feeling each and every one of the shocks that Ivan was giving him. Although he was already in pain, he knew what he had to do to get the giant to stop. He picked himself up on his elbows, and dragged his body over to Ivan. He then lay back down, and snuggled against his leg. His eyes went up to meet the giant's, pleading for a break, and he hid his face back in the larger male's pants.

Ivan's eyes widened, and he berated himself silently. He knew that it would be stupid to fall in love, but that didn't mean that he had to abuse the smaller blond. If his Podsolnechnik was a real dog, he would be arrested for animal abuse. As it was, he knelt down and pulled his pet into his arms.

"Podsolnechnik, I'm so sorry. O Bozhe, mne tak zhalʹ . Forgive me?"

But his pet had already passed out.

Yeah... this is going to get worse before it gets better.

Khorosho- Good

Plokhoi- Bad

O Bozhe, mne tak zhalʹ- Oh god, I'm so sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm back! I've got a new story now (Sorry), but I'll still be updating this one. So, I don't own anything, and here we go!

When Alfred woke up, he noticed that Ivan was not with him. The giant couldn't be feeling bad, could he? No, Alfred thought, that's not like Ivan. He was probably off looking for more ways to torture him.

Ivan walked into his room, seeing that his pet was awake. He wasn't moving, though, so he sat down right next to his Podsolnechnik. "Pet," He started, voice quiet. "I brought you some food. You shouldn't be too sore, since all I did was shock you, but I still figured that you wouldn't want to get up." He set the tray of food that he carried in down, and picked up a bowl of soup and a spoon. He lifted his pet into a siting position, and brought the spoon to his lips. His heart sank when his pet refused it, but he forced it into the smaller male's mouth.

"You can eat it, Podsolnechnik. I promise." He whispered sadly, although his heart lifted a little when his pet willingly ate the next spoonful. "Khorosho. You're such a good boy." Alfred grinned lightly at the praise, and he made a gleeful keening noise at the back of his throat. Ivan was glad that his pet acted so well when he was being praised, but it only made him angrier at himself for hurting him so badly. He picked up a can of chocolate pudding when the soup was gone, and laughed when he saw his pet's eyes light up. He fed him the pudding and then hugged him, making sure not to squeeze too hard.

"I really am sorry, Podsolnechnik. Will you forgive me?" His heart completely lifted after Alfred nodded, and he squeezed his pet tighter. He let go when Alfred whimpered a little at the pain, but he kept hold of his pet's face.

"You really are a good boy." Alfred smiled and curled up once more, falling back asleep under Ivan's watchful gaze.

(Page break)

Alfred woke up the next morning. He snuggled closer to Ivan, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and then turned to wake his master up. He shook his shoulder, whining in the back of his throat. He hoped that his master would wake up soon and feed him. He wanted his master to take care of him. It had only been three days, but his master would take care of him.

Ivan grunted a little, and Alfred wiggled in excitement. The giant finally woke up, and wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"Good morning, Podsolnechnik. Are you hungry?" Alfred nodded and whined a little more, making Ivan chuckle. He stood, and gestured for his pet to follow him out the door. Alfred lay down beside his master's chair as Ivan started breakfast, grinning wildly at the larger male. The giant looked over and met his pet's eyes, chuckling and moving over to him after making sure that the eggs were cooking correctly.

"What's got you so excited, Podsolnechnik?" He questioned curiously, squatting down and rubbing his pet's head. Alfred just shook his head and curled up into Ivan's leg, whining when his master pulled away. Ivan was thrilled with his pet's new-found submission, but he had to go transfer the eggs from the pan to the plate. He brought the two plates back to the table, placing Alfred's on the floor right in front of his seat. The smaller blond waited, as usual, for the signal that meant he could eat. When he got it he happily stuffed his face, making Ivan chuckle once more.

"You're a good boy, Podsolnechnik. Khoroshiĭ malʹchik." Alfred giggled and continued to eat. He was a good boy, his master said so. As long as he wasn't getting hurt, he would be a good boy for his master. His master deserved it, after all. He took so much care of him...

Translations!

Khoroshiĭ malʹchik- Good boy


	7. Chapter 7

Alright. I finally finished writing all of this story, so I'll update more frequently now! I think there are only two or three chapters left, but whatever. Here's chapter 7 of Podsolnechnik!

An hour later, Ivan was watching a horror movie on television. Alfred was curled around his feet, snuggling into his legs. Every once in a while he looked up at the screen, but he eventually got too scared and curled back into his master. Ivan watched his pet's display in a bemused fashion, chuckling occasionally. He finally got tired of the cycle and called his pet's name, kicking him softly.

"Podsolnechnik." He started. Alfred looked up at him, grinning widely. Ivan giggled, holding his arms out. "Come here, boy." Alfred gladly hopped up into his master's arms. He was so lucky to have a master that liked him and wanted to protect him. He curled into his master's stomach as the giant wrapped his arms around him. "Khorosho." Alfred smiled, closing his eyes. He was a good boy. Master said he was a good boy. He fell asleep quickly, planning to take a nap before his master woke him up for lunch.

(Page break)

Alfred woke up the next day feeling like something was very wrong. Yesterday, after he had taken his nap, his master had fed him lunch. Then they had played together in his playground. They had dinner, and they both went to bed. Alfred had never been more content.

Now, however, he was unsettled. He was sure that his master had fallen asleep next to him, but he was no longer here. Had he abandoned him? He hoped not, since he didn't know where he was or how to get home. He felt like he wanted to cry. Why had master left him? Was he not good enough? Did he do something wrong? He turned to the side, feeling dejected, when he saw a note laying on the bedside table.

Alfred's heart lifted as he picked up the note. He opened it, and his master's scrawling handwriting greeted him. He giggled a little, rubbing the note against his face. His master left something! For him! It suddenly occurred to him that his master had probably written something important, and he opened the folded piece of paper.

Podsolnechnik,

If you are reading this, then I am still out on my errands. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to greet you when you woke up, but I had important business to attend to. Actually, it's a surprise for you! I will be back as soon as I can, although it might not be until after lunch. I left a couple of snacks for you in your usual place under the table, and you may eat those for breakfast and lunch. Don't eat them too quickly, or you won't have anything to eat later. As I said, I will be back as soon as I can.

Love,

Master

Alfred smiled. His master was so smart, he had already taken care of everything. He had even set out food for Alfred to eat! Remembering this directed his attention to his growling stomach, and he decided that now would be as good a time as ever to go eat. He got up from the bed and crawled into the kitchen, delighted to see a plate full of food. He remembered his master's warning, and only ate a little before he forced himself to leave his place. He decided to go play on his playground for a while before he went to go greet his master at the door. He toddled down, happy to see that the door had been left open. He ran in, panting happily.

A few hours later, Alfred heard the sound of boots on concrete. Thinking that his master was home, he ran to the front door, sitting and planning to glomp his owner as soon as he walked through the door. He was surprised, though, when a short Chinese- looking woman walked in. She moved to the side, dragging a man on a leash behind her. Alfred was much more interested in the man, smiling as he saw the figure on all fours. He was Asian, probably Japanese. He had sort black hair, and he was rather short. He regarded Alfred calmly, looking friendly in a cold and uncaring way. Alfred tilted his head curiously, watching as the woman and her dog moved even further into his house. Where was his master? Was this the surprise?

He grinned again as he heard a familiar voice ring through the hallway. "Yao? Where do you want this huge and unnecessary box?" Alfred froze and regarded the woman again. Yao was a male name. This lady couldn't be a guy... could she? She was wearing a bright red flowery kimono, for God's sake!

When Yao turned toward the door, though, Alfred noticed the lack of boobs. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. He only got more surprised when Yao spoke.

"It's not unnecessary, aru! Sakura deserves only the best, and that is what I plan to give him! I'm guessing you haven't even bought your pet any toys yet, right?" Alfred winced as a harsh, high- pitched voice grated on his ears. The man even sounded like a girl! He snapped back to attention as he heard an exasperated sigh ring out from his master.

"I have already told you. We will shop for toys for him later. And would you please stop referring to him as 'my pet'? He has a name, you know." Yao rolled his eyes, and Alfred bristled. How dare he react to his master like that? He growled lowly, but stopped when his master finally walked into the room. He was carrying a huge box, and he set it down with a huge sigh of relief. He didn't even have time to turn back around before his arms were wrapped around his pet. He giggled and lifted the smaller blond, all exasperation gone.

"Hello, Podsolnechnik. Did you miss me?" Alfred nodded wildly before burying his head in his master's neck. Ivan chuckled at the submission before setting his pet down. "This is Yao and his pet, Sakura." Alfred stared at them curiously, then turned apprehensively towards Ivan. "I told you I had a surprise, didn't I? I brought you a playmate! Yao is my best friend, and he found Sakura a while ago. He trained him and now he's a very calm pet." He bent down, petting Alfred's head softly. "He's a good boy, but very isolated. I'm hoping that you can become his friend, and make him a little more social." He turned Alfred's head towards his. "Can you do that for me?" Alfred nodded quickly, and he chuckled. "Alright then, why don't you two go play in your training grounds?" Alfred nodded again, and began to crawl. He looked behind him to make sure that the other pet was following him, and then set off down the hallway. Yao started to follow after with the huge box, but Ivan stopped him.

"Let's see how they get along together first, da? We can introduce toys later." Yao thought for a second and then nodded shortly, walking in the direction that the two pets disappeared in.

"I hope they do get along. It would be nice for Sakura to have a friend, aru." Ivan walked behind him, smiling softly. He would make sure that Alfred had at least one friend, no matter how many times he had to invite Sakura and Yao over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Podsolnechnik! Next chapter is the last one, although I might write a sequel! Depends on what you guys want, I guess.

When Yao and Ivan got to the entrance to Alfred's playground, they were both surprised to hear growling. They looked at each other nervously before Yao spoke.

"That's Sakura's growl, although Podsolnechnik is also growling. Do you think they're fighting, aru?" Ivan shook his head, at a loss.

"I have no idea. I have never heard Podsolnechnik growl before." Yao opened the door slowly, dreading what he would find. He peeked in and then laughed a little. He turned back towards Ivan, mirth all over his face.

"Take a look at this," He whispered, before moving aside. Ivan threw the door open and stared. Podsolnechnik and Sakura were on the round, rolling back and forth. Sakura bit Podsolnechnik's ear, jumping back before pouncing on him again. Alfred yipped and whirled around, smiling before batting at Sakura's hair. Ivan watched for while longer, a wide grin breaking out on his face.

The pets were wrestling.

He laughed, walking in with Yao. The two on the floor stopped, looking up at their owners with trepidation. Ivan giggled some more, looking at his pet fondly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Podsolnechnik." He calmed, "Yao and I thought you were fighting. We were just amused to see you playing, since Sakura hasn't ever opened up to anyone."

Yao went to pat his pet's head. "I'm glad you found a friend. I was getting a little worried, what with your whole 'I don't need any friends' attitude. I just want you to be happy." Sakura licked his hand and nestled into his palm. Yao giggled and stood. "Alright then, carry on." He ordered, "Don't let us stop you." The pets looked at each other for a second before they pounced onto each other, biting and growling playfully. Yao and Ivan sat in a couple of chairs to watch them. After a little while, Yao turned and leaned in to whisper in Ivan's ear.

"Ivan," He started slowly, "Isn't that Alfred Jones?" Ivan nodded, confused. Yao sighed, closed his eyes, and continued. "You know that the police are looking for him, right? He was kidnapped, Ivan! If they find out that you have him, you could be arrested! You can't keep him here!" He had accidentally yelled the last line, and the room was now silent. Podsolnechnik glared at him while Sakura just stared at Ivan. The giant narrowed his eyes, and stood quickly. He turned towards Yao.

"We will talk about this later." He growled out. "But right now, I think it is best you leave, da? You've upset Podsolnechnik. Actually, you've upset me as well. I will call you later." With that, he turned and patted his legs. Podsolnechnik ran and jumped onto his lap, turning towards Yao and growling. How dare this man tell Ivan to abandon him! He didn't know anything about their situation! Yao sighed and slowly stood, calling Sakura.

"Alright, aru. I will leave now. Sakura, let's go." He called out, turning towards the door. Ivan and Podsolnechnik watched until they heard the door close, and then the Russian turned towards his pet.

"I'm sorry he upset you, Podsolnechnik. I had no idea he would say that." He said, looking very remorseful. Podsolnechnik nodded and snuggled his face into his master's neck. Master didn't make Yao say it. Master didn't do anything wrong...

On the other side of the front door, Yao was standing with Sakura. He took out his phone, talking to himself quietly.

"Sorry, Ivan." He muttered. "We won't talk about this later. This is wrong, and I have to do something about it, aru." Never mind the fact that he had stolen Sakura. At least he had made sure that no one was looking for him, especially the police! He raised the cell phone to his ear, taking a deep breath. It's for his own good, he thought as he typed in the three numbers that would be Alfred's salvation. Sakura looked at him, concerned, as he began to speak into his phone.

"Yes, I have found the location of the missing Alfred Jones..."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, guys. Here's the last chapter of Podsolnechnik! I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing this thing! Anyway, what do you think? It kind of ends in a cliffhanger, so do you want a sequel? Do you not want a sequel? Do you want me to shut up and let you read the story now? I thought you did!

Ivan and Podsolnechnik were cuddling on the couch and watching television when they heard a knock on the door. Podsolnechnik looked at Ivan curiously. Had he scheduled another play date? Ivan, however, was just as curious. Did Yao forget something? He got off of the couch, setting Podsolnechnik down gently. He crossed to the door, cracking it open a bit. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. A man in a blue uniform pushed him out of the way, marching into his house. Four more followed after.

Someone had alerted the police.

The five men trooped through the house, ignoring Ivan's questions, demands, and pleas. They went through the kitchen, the hallways, the bedroom, until they came to the couch. Podsolnechnik looked at them curiously from the back of the couch. Were these some of master's friends? That theory was proven false, though, when two of the men walked over to Ivan and grabbed his arms. They held them behind his back and handcuffed him as Ivan struggled. Podsolnechnik's eyes got wide, and he jumped over the back of the couch. He would save his master!

The police had other ideas, however, as they grabbed Podsolnechnik in mid-flight. They began firing off questions, but Podsolnechnik wasn't paying attention to them. He struggled in their arms, desperately trying to get to his master. Master looked scared. He had to comfort his master! Why wouldn't they let him get closer? He finally broke away from the burly men holding him and crawled towards Ivan. He grabbed at his pants, whimpering and trying to instill some comfort, and the police holding him reluctantly let go. They watched him like hawks, though, and his hands were still cuffed. He did his best to comfort his pet, though, who was shaking and huddling in his lap.

"Shh," He whispered, nudging Podsolnechnik's forehead with his. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. You've got to listen to me, Podsolnechnik." Podsolnechnik stopped whimpering and looked at him. "Khorosho. Now, listen to me. They're going to take you away from me. They'll put me in prison, da?" Podsolnechnik looked scared, but Ivan continued on. "I don't know where they will take you, but I will find out. I will find you, okay?" Podsolnechnik nodded, tears springing to his eyes. "I promise, Podsolnechnik. I will find you, and then we can be together again." Podsolnechnik nuzzled his head into his master's stomach. Ivan took a deep breath, and then continued. "Alright, Podsolnechnik, you have to let me go. I will come back for you later." Podsolnechnik nodded and backed up. The police men grabbed Ivan roughly by his arms, and yanked upwards. Podsolnechnik gasped, and tears sprang to his eyes.

"It's alright, pet. I am alright." Podsolnechnik cried openly now, tears streaming down his cheeks. The cop next to him gently picked him up, and he curled into himself. Ivan watched with sad eyes as they hauled him away. He watched as he was gently deposited in the front seat of the cop car. They were being gentle with his pet, at least. He was roughly pushed into the back of his own police car, the cops holding him muttering something about "Disgusting men kidnapping people and breaking their spirits". They were talking about him, he knew, but it didn't bother him. He would find his pet. It might not be soon, but he would get him back eventually.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Oh. My. God.

Guys, I am SOOOOO sorry. I know I've been gone for a long time, and it's pretty inexcusable, I've just had to deal with some serious emotional issues. But my friend has been helping me, and with her help I'd like to begin posting stories again. I'm going to redo a few of them, because I don't like the way I did them before and I think I can make them A LOT better, and longer as well. I'm also planning on deleting a few, just because I don't like the ideas I started with.

I really don't blame you if you don't want to read anymore (I myself hate writers that prove they are inconsistent) but I will continue to post fics, and I will do my best to avoid having any more emotional conflicts. I promise, I love every one of you, and I'll do my best to keep you entertained with my writing!

-Kittypow


End file.
